From: Your Friend
by MadnessJones
Summary: G1 continuity: Omega Supreme starts finding mystery gifts lying around his landing pad from a friend who won't reveal his name. Who keeps doing this? Oneshot. No pairings.


_Author's Note: This is just a oneshot idea I came up with based off the G1 episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme". I omitted the mind control device from this fic because it seemed irrelevant to the plot. I hope you like this little ficlet :)_

* * *

...

Night had once again fallen on the Western Hemisphere on the planet earth. Most of the Autobots were safe and warm in their recharge berth. Omega Supreme, however, was not most Autobots.

Omega Supreme sat alone outside staring up at the stars. Many mechanisms found peace looking up at the stars. Some loved them for their beauty, and others loved them because they knew their home was among those stars. Omega Supreme, however, was not most mechanisms. He didn't love the stars. He didn't love anything. He simply wasn't capable of feeling at peace anymore.

He settled down on the cold wet grass. Of course it had rained that day! He didn't even bother moving when the rain assaulted his body. There was no point. He would usually stay in that clearing until the Autobots needed him for a mission. Omega Supreme was a mech of few words. He knew deep down no one cared what he had to say. No one had cared since that fateful day in Crystal City when his world had ended and everything he thought to be true was turned on his head.

Ah, yes...Crystal City. He still remembered its beauty. The Constructicons had built it, and Omega Supreme had the job of standing guard over its gates. When the war came he had to be ever more vigilant so Megatron's forces wouldn't be able to attack it like he had so many others. Omega Supreme had once been a peaceful mech with ideals of the war ending quickly and tranquility being restored to Cybertron. His best friends the Constructicons seemed to share his feelings of hope.

That all changed when the Constructicons betrayed their neutrality and joined the maniacal gladiator Megatron! The Constructicons, those once peaceful builders, destroyed the Crystal City with their own hands! They killed everyone, and left the glistening towers of Crystal City as nothing but piles of rubble! Omega Supreme was never the same after that. Now all he felt was burning hatred and uneasiness. That was the only thing left in his spark.

He fell into recharge knowing that was the only time his processor would let him see serenity. His old friends were gone, his new friends didn't care about him, and he had nothing left to occupy his life except missions for the war. Yes, recharge was his favorite time of night.

* * *

When Omega Supreme awoke the next morning he felt something soft and crumpled near his feet. He sat up and looked down to see a blue teddy bear made of blue tarp and black chords to tie together the pieces of the improvised plush toy. The bear didn't have eyes, but it had thumb tacks soldered to its paws for improvised claws. He examined it closely...This thing was as tall as Bumblebee! This plush was clearly made for someone of his impressive height.

Omega Supreme noticed a poster board paper wrapped around the neck of the toy animal, and tore it off to see that it was a card written with perfect Cybertronian penmanship.

 _To: Omega Supreme_

 _From: Your Friend_

 _P.S.: I hope you like it. I made it myself :)_

Omega Supreme had no idea who would make him such a present. It was an odd choice to say the least. Omega Supreme was a mighty warrior and easily the tallest Autobot currently stationed on earth! Why would anyone get him a stuffed bear to keep him company?

Still, it was a thoughtful gesture, and Omega Supreme wanted to know which Autobot thought so much of him as to do this for him. The card was anonymous. It only said _Your Friend_. Who was his friend? Optimus Prime wouldn't make him a bear! Prowl wouldn't, Ratchet wouldn't...Was it Wheeljack? Bumblebee? Beachcomber? This was starting to bother him now! Who would make him a gift?

Omega Supreme had left his spot to talk to the other Autobots. He coudln't fit inside the Ark, so he had to wait until they came out. He asked Hound, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Trailbreaker, and Gears about it, but nobody knew who made the teddy bear. This was getting him nowhere, so he went back to his landing bay and recharged.

* * *

The next morning he woke up before dawn, and as he sat up he noticed a small light glowing just to the right of where he was sitting!

It was the orb of an old round street lamp from the planet Telbek, but it had been refitted with an energy core that wouldn't run out of charge for at least two vorns! The orb was half the size of Omega Supreme's head! Its pink light was soothing, but the weird part was the poster board sitting right beside it with a rock weighing it down to keep it from blowing away!

"Not again…" Omega Supreme grumbled as he looked at the card.

 _To: Omega Supreme_

 _From: Your Friend_

 _P.S.: I know the woods get dark, so here's a nightlight! I hope you like it. I made it myself :)_

Omega Supreme scratched his head in confusion. Who was leaving him gifts? He was touched by the thoughtful gestures, but it was also irritating to have someone sneaking around while he was recharging and leaving him random scrap! First a teddy bear and now a nightlight? Did the Autobots think he was a _sparkling_? Why would someone go to so much trouble to make him gifts? He decided that he had to do something!

He would find a gift to give his mystery friend, and the first Autobot he saw using it would most likely be the one leaving him all these things! It was a brilliant plan, and so easy! He flew away and searched for the perfect thing to give his secret friend. He flew to a junkyard and looked for a good gift...It was harder than it looked. What would make a good gift? He searched for a while, and finally settled on a hubcap. It wasn't much, but most Autobots had wheels. Maybe one of them would want this old thing.

When he got back to his landing pad, Omega Supreme rubbed away the logo on the hubcap and carved a crude smiley face into the scratched up silver plating. He then took a piece of paper out of subspace and wrote out a small message. It wasn't easy. Omega Supreme had horrible handwriting due to his large digits, but he managed nonetheless.

His task complete, he laid his gift nearby and hoped the mystery giver would see it and take it as his own. Then he would know which Autobot was trying to be his best friend…

* * *

The next morning Omage Supreme got up to see if the hubcap was gone and sure enough, it was! In its place was a palate full of bags of sand! Now _this_ was a weird one! What possible use would Omega Supreme have for bags of sand? He read the card.

 _To: Omega Supreme_

 _From: Your Friend_

 _P.S.: The humans have an invention called a pillow. I thought you might want to try it. You rest your head on these during recharge and you wake up feeling better :)_

"What's next? A blanket?" Omega Supreme asked to himself after he read the card.

He sighed, shook his head, and subspaced the card. He had kept every card given to him my his mystery friend. It didn't matter that he didn't know who it was. It was his friend. This was someone who kept his life from getting too boring and who made him feel like for a moment he could feel something other than hate. Whoever this friend was, he really wished he could thank them.

* * *

Back on the Decepticon ship Nemesis, the Constructicons were hard at work on a new device to suck energy out of earth's atmosphere! If this worked, then Megatron would greatly reward them, and the earth would be nothing but a dead husk! It was brilliant!

Hook, Scrapper, and Mixmaster put the finishing touches on the device. Long Haul and Bonecrusher were left to clean up the mess made from all the work. Scavenger was supposed to be back by this time with the final component, but of course, he was late again! His junk collecting was really starting to get out of hand!

"If he brings home one more soggy boot I'm using it to kick him in the afterburners!" Scrapper said as he looked at his internal chronometer again.

"I know," Hook said longsufferingly, "Scavenger is a danger to himself and others. Last time he brought home a rusted out Toyota Camry. He named it Windfall."

Hook sighed at the unpleasant memory. Normally their Gestalt brother's collecting was merely an inconvinience, but they were on a deadline and he needed to be there to help them with their invention! He wondered briefly if the Combaticons had this much trouble with Swindle...

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Scavenger made his way into the lab. Instead of carrying the part they ordered however, he was holding a dented hubcap in the palm of his hand and trying not to look too guilty.

"Not again!" Scrapper shouted, "Where's the plasma conductor?"

"Uh, oops…" Was all Scavenger could say in reply.

"Another hubcap?" Bonecrusher asked disdainfully, "You already have like 50 of them! Just throw that one away!"

"No way!" Scavenger snapped, "You don't throw something out if it still has value! I'll get the part, just let me put this up in my room first!"

"Fine, but hurry!" Scrapper commanded.

With that Scavenger made his way to his quarters. His room was quite small, but it looked even smaller with his hoarded treasures cluttering up the place! He had junk from earth, Cybertron, and countless other worlds he had visited. He opened a box where he kept his hubcaps, but noticed it was full. That was okay, because he had a better idea for where he wanted this one…

He placed the hubcap with the carved smiley face on his wall across from his berth so he could admire it whenever he wanted. His berth was crowded with junk, but there was still a little room for him to sleep on it despite that.

"Yep, never throw away something that still has value…" Scavenger said wistfully, "Especially friendships."

 **The End**


End file.
